The Night Before
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: Prequel to The Morning After. Rated for sex. Oneshot. RW/HG


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters, settings, or plots.**

She trudged down the hall, her feet dragging with the tired feeling that comes from an excruciatingly long week of hard trials and difficult debates. Her clothes were falling off her body with ease, making a long steady line along the ground as she worked her way farther and farther down the seemingly endless hall.

She flicked her wand lazily at the showerhead before dropping it on the ground and slipping under the heavy stream. The hot water ran down her back and across her shoulders, soothing and erasing tension on contact. She lathered up her trusted scrubber with luxurious lavender scented body wash and ran in over her body, nearly gasping at the amazing feeling of her stress melting away.

She knew it wasn't all work. Work could only make her so stressed out. She wasn't doing anything that she shouldn't have been doing. It wasn't like she was taking on a ton more then she could handle. This stress, the kind that was creating kinks in her neck and giving her piercing headaches, wasn't the kind that was the product of an overly stressful job.

It had to be Ron. It was always Ron. He was the one who put the tears in her eyes, the angered words in her mouth, butterflies in her stomach, the ache and the happiness in her heart. She had to talk to him; she had to work it out.

She slipped silently out of the shower and tapped her wand on her hair, instantly creating a perfect waterfall of gleaming curls. She liked her hair styled this way, and as Ron had told her on many occasions, so did he.

But that was just the thing. When he smiled at her, the heat grew and then pooled between her legs. She had the unsatisfied feeling when he stopped kissing her; she felt empty, and just wanted his mouth attached to her own again. But she wasn't ready to go all the way. They had only been dating (officially) for about six months, and that was much too soon to take such a big step.

But they needed to talk about it. They couldn't just stop kissing, say a quick goodbye, give a light hug, and leave the premises when things got too heated. They couldn't just keep acting like awkward teenagers. They had to have been beyond that point.

She slipped into a silky light purple dress. But she slid it back off again when she saw how good it made her look. It had a fitted bodice that slid along her curves until her hips, giving her a wonderful hourglass shape before it flared out slightly and gave her body a magnificent silhouette. She wanted him focusing on what she was saying, not how she was looking. So instead she chose a simple white top with a red sweater and black trousers.

She rushed to the entryway after she heard the signature tapping of Ron's knuckles against the hard wood of her front door. She peered through the peephole (a precaution that she always took, the war had made her suspicious) and smiled slightly to herself when she saw Ron. She opened the door slowly and nearly lost her breath when she saw him standing in black jeans and a navy blue button up shirt; it was always her favorite color on him.

"Hi!" she said, partly enthusiastically. No matter how serious the talk that they were going to have was going to be, she would always be happy to see him.

"Hi, love." He replied, scooping her into a bear hug, his warm arms wrapped around her waist, her own around his neck, lifting herself up off the ground.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" he asked, kissing her on the lips lightly, his happiness to see her evident on his face.

"Uh, I actually have something I want to talk to you about. We can do it before or after dinner, I mean, it's going to sort of be serious, I think, well I hope, I mean, it should be a seirous talk and just I don't want-"

"How about we do it before dinner?" he interrupted, his eyes immediately filling with concern, "You seem a little frazzled. But, is everything okay? Nothing's wrong, right?" Her heart warmed at his instant concern, picking up on her emotions and making them his own problem.

"No, no, everything's fine. I just want to talk to you about some stuff. Just the future, and stuff like that." The lines between his eyebrows eased into smoothness and he chuckled a little bit.

"You got me scared there, Mione!" he laughed, "You go sit on the couch and I'll go get us some wine, and we can talk. Sound good?" She nodded and went to sit on the loveseat as he went into the kitchen to get some wine from the cabinet. He returned within moments, holding two glasses of deep red wine and sat next to her on the couch, facing her, and giving her his full attention. It felt awkward sitting there, him waiting for her to start talking.

"Well, I don't really know how to get the ball rolling, but I just wanted to talk about where we're heading and the future and stuff. I mean, I know we're serious, but I don't know much else." She said, stumbling on a few of the words uneasily.

"You mean the future, as in careers, or the future as in us?" he asked.

"Both, but more us."

"Well, we're getting married some day, in case you didn't know. And we're having kids. And you're my forever and always," he stated simply.

"But, I mean, what about until we get married? We've gotten a bit, er, _randy_ lately, and I just think we should have, you know, a plan, in case things happen. I mean, I want things to happen, and I assume, well more like hope that you want things to happen too. I don't know why you would, but I still hope you do." Ron grabbed her hands and gave her another huge hug.

"Don't you ever for a second think that I don't love you and want you more then anything, Hermione Granger." He said, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Well then why didn't you tell me that, Ron?" she said, pulling away from him and using his full name as a childish reminder, "We could have had this talk _ages _ago!"

"I didn't think we were going to talk about it!" he said, his voice rising a little.

"So you don't want to then?!" she asked her voice rising too and feeling like she was going to cry. Ron groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I mean, I _want _to," he stated, trying to control his temper "but I want you to want it, as well. I'm not going to just be some hormonal teenager looking for a shag."

"I'm not just a shag to you, am I?" she asked, her eyes instantly filling with doubtful tears, uncertain if they should be there.

"Of course not! Didn't I just tell me that I want to get married and have children with you? That's not some hormonal teenager. I just, I don't know, Hermione." It was obvious to her that he was holding something back from her.

"Honestly, Ronald" she hadn't realized that she was mad enough to use his full name, "Just tell me. Keeping something in isn't going to help anybody." He groaned again, before looking up at her with an uncertain appearance.

"I just don't want you to do something with me that you'll regret. I want to make sure that you're in it for the long run to before we take such a huge step. I know I love you, and that I'll always, _always_ love you, but I just want you to make sure you won't regret it." He stammered and stuttered over his words, except for the part that he said "I love you." That mad her grin. But then she realized to he was saying and-

_SLAP!_

"OW! Hermione! What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked, a confused look on his face and he rubbed his arm.

"If you think for one single second that I don't love you just as much as you love me, then you should be in St. Mungos and not sitting her on my couch. You are bloody _mental _if you think that I don't want this just as much as you do Ron. Acutally, I probably want it more, because I've wanted you for longer-"

"Not true" he muttered, "oh keep going."

"And I know that I wouldn't be feeling, what I'm feeling right now if I didn't want you as much as I did and-" His eyebrows raised and the look in his eyes told me that he was laughing at me on the inside.

"Feelings, Hermione?" he asked, pretending to be innocent for the moment. Her heart melted immideatly and she sat down defeatedly on the couch next to him.

"Why do you have to be so bloody likeable?" she groaned, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Language, love," he teased, before leaning over and kissing her.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

It had been a few months since they had their serious talk. Things hadn't been nearly as awkward, but every time they were kissing, it still was. Instead of getting carried away like before, they instead just didn't engage in things that were less sexy and more sweet. They seemed to just avoid anything that could give them inappropriate feelings.

But that week after a hard day of work, Ron came over to her apartment. She opened the door as usual. But as soon as she opened it a crack, she was up against the wall, his heated mouth pressing urgently against her own. His tongue swirled in and around her mouth, explored all the hot space, tasting every inch of her. She teased him with her own, acting aggressively, and letting him take control, until taking back again, right out from under him.

She couldn't stand not feeling him fully. The uncontrollable urge to get him closer to her was taking possession of her will power. She lifted her legs up, confident that he would be able to hold her weight, and wrapped her legs around his hips, securing them at his lower back. At this, he pressed her harder up against the wall, his pelvis pushing into her own. She moaned into his mouth and he kissed her even harder.

She made up her mind right there, as he was pressing her hard up against the wall. She wasn't going to say no tonight. Tonight she was going to let her feelings take over and allow herself to be satisfied in the way that she never had.

The feeling of him pushing up against her was amazing. She could feel his muscles through his jeans and t-shirt and they were making the pit in her stomach grow, just as she had thought about not letting it happy. Ron pulled away, slowly, giving her one last lingering kiss.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, his voice deeper then normal, "I just haven't snogged you properly in a long time." I smiled at him coyly, trying unintentionally to seduce him.

"You don't see me complaining, do you?" she replied, my face flushing, "And just wondering, but why'd you stop?" When he realized what she was saying, he looked at her with incredulous eyes, but they weren't completely full of surprise. There was longing, and lust, thrown in with the others.

"Are you sure?" he asked me tentatively, his voice growing deeper by the second. It was obvious to her that he was trying to control himself from pouncing on top of her and ravishing her until the night ended and the morning came. She nodded, and gave him a huge dazzling smile. He leaned over and picked her up in yet another bear hug, nuzzling her neck and carrying her with ease down the hall of her apartment.

He didn't stop carrying her until they reached the door into her bedroom. Hermione was so involved in getting as much of herself touching Ron as she could, she didn't notice him opening the door. But he must have, because suddenly she her back was against the soft down comforter on her bed, and he was on top of her, starting down at her in adoration.

He leaned down and kissed her again. It seemed that the realization of what they were about to do was sinking in, and he was trying to make it as pleasurable for her as he possibly could. As his lips were moving against hers, his hands were gently running up and down her sides, sending warming shocks to her mind and body.

Things got more passionate, and pretty soon they both had their shirts off. Hermione sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to sit as well. She straddled his legs and ground herself onto his groin. He groaned, his throat emitting one of the most erotic noises she had ever heard in her life. They fell backwards, Hermione on top, their tongues creating a twisted pattern of intricate swirls, constantly fighting for dominance.

Ron flipped them over, so she was on the bottom, his hard body pressing down against hers. It was then that she realized that his erection was pressing into her thigh. Her heart sped up, pumping a thousand more beats a second, causing her blood to boil, her own mouth emitting a throaty groan.

And suddenly, there was no rush. Ron peeled his mouth away from hers and kissed her nose, her cheek, her cheekbone, her ear, moving slowly towards her pulse point. When he reached there, he places feather light kisses all along her neck, calming her body down, but keeping her mind racing as fast as it was before.

He kept kissing her as he pulled her up gently undoing her bra, behind her back. It fell to the floor on top of their shirts. He then removed his pants, all while kissing her, then her pants, leaving them both only in their underwear. He groaned when he looked down, and buried his head in her neck, nuzzling her neck.

"Black lace?" he muttered, mostly to himself, "Just when I thought I couldn't get any harder." She was thanking Merlin over and over again in her head that she had gone with black lace knickers instead of the white cotton granny panties that she had been considered this morning.

He pushed his blue plaid boxers down and flipped them off onto the ground. She gasped at the sign before her, his member bobbing slightly as he moved. She did a quick once over, thoroughly pleased with what she saw. He noticed her looking and blushed slightly, but if he was anywhere near as nervous as she felt, he wasn't showing it.

He kissed her once more, sweetly and generously, hitting all the points that made her moan in anticipation with what was coming. But all the passion that she was feeling in that very moment dissipated when his fingers wrapped themselves inside her knickers and pulled them down, leaving her completely bare and exposed in front of his.

Her hands immediately went to cover herself. He ever so gently pulled his hands away from where she was holding her body tightly, trying to guard herself from his wandering eyes, and forced them up above her head, leaving her whole upper and lower body exposed.

She turned her head to the side, trying to avoid his intense gaze. She could feel her whole body blush, as he looked her over with great care, drinking in every one of her curves. He then sighed, and his face twisted in a perfectly content smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, because as nervous as she was, she knew it was the moment that they had been waiting for. He lined himself up to thrust inside of her, and pushed a few centimeters in. She tensed up and he reached one hand up to stroke her cheek. The action instantly relaxed her, and she started to feel more and more comfortable.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Mione," he whispered closely to her face, his hot breath tickling the inside of her ear, sending delicious shivers up and down her spine. He was doing a great job of distracting her from the pain that was inevitably going to come.

"I'm not," she whispered, again feeling extremely self-conscious with her hands above her head, offering herself to him.

She could see all his body from where she was lying, him on top of her; she could see every inch of perfection. She could see how every long, smooth muscle moving elegantly together as his lean torso adjusted, working to make her and him as most comfortable as they could be. She could see the freckles that were sprinkled across his body and she could see every amber hair that was growing on his chest. But the way that he was looking at her, like she was the most stunning thing he had every seen, she couldn't see it.

"Stop making me wait, Ron," she whispered so softly that she almost could hear herself, "Just do it." He nodded, before adjusting himself perfectly aligned. He looked up one last time into her eyes, one last reassurance before he took away something that she wouldn't get back as long as she lived. She gave him a shaky smile, closing her eyes. He was inside of her within seconds.

Her face screwed up with excruciating pain. It was shooting straight through her body, tensing her up and bringing pained tears to her eyes. It felt like someone had ripped a knife through her skin, tearing her apart. It wasn't nearly as severe as some things that she had experienced, but it hurt, _bad._

"I love you," Ron whispered in her ear, "I love you so much, Hermione." He kissed her tears away as they fell down her cheeks. "I love you always and forever, Mione." His body was perfectly still while his face moved, giving her time to adjust. "You're mine and I'm yours, forever and ever."

Finally, her body was fully adjusted, and the extremely painful sensations left, leaving behind only a dull, thudding pain. "Move," she urged softly.

He pushed into her again, and the pain slowly evolved into something that felt better then anything she had known. He pulled out again, very slowly, before pushing back in. Again and again, over and over, until they found their rhythm.

"Merlin, Mione," he whimpered. She moaned back in agreement; she was far beyond speechless at this point. The feelings were rendering her speechless.

He reached down in between them, and in between her legs and rubbed her gently, she gasped, instantly loosing her breath. He kept rubbing gently, increasing the pressure little by little, making her gasp with the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling. She had no idea that something could feel that good.

The feeling of him inside of her was completely new, completely revolutionary. She couldn't believe that she had waited this long to feel this whole. She felt like she had found her other half and like it was a new part of her that was just being discovered. It felt as though they were connected in a way that she couldn't explain.

The tension was building deep inside of her. She could feel it growing and growing in her stomach and moaned at the sensation. She was getting closer and closer…

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

She sat there, aftershocks still rolling and her ears still buzzing. Her heart was slowing back down again. She looked over at Ron and saw him staring at her, his bright orange hair completely messed up and his cheeks deliciously flushed. His lips were slightly swollen, a well-earned trophy from their passionate kissing.

He looked at her, straight in the eyes and almost lost her breath once again. His eyes were filled with wonder, admiration, and pure unadulterated love. The dark blue freckles that were sprinkled in with his light blue were sparkling with completely satisfaction and adoration.

He leaned over to her and pulled her tight against his chest. His body curved to welcome hers into his embrace. She snuggled up into his arms, and fell asleep, feeling his head against hers, whispering over and over again, "I love you."

**A/N: **Three thousand four hundred and fifty words. My longest story ever!

Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I was working on this story for a long time.

It's my first semi-sex scene, and I'm slightly nervous posting it.

Good? Bad? Review :)


End file.
